


[Kingsman]【HE】愛情的條件 (2)

by sibasin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>ABO設定</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alpha!Harry/Omega!Eggsy</b>
</p>
<p>這是沒什麼文筆，肉也不好吃的哈蛋ABO（掩面）<br/>有什麼BUG、OOC都請見諒。<br/>還有個人對於ABO生理機能的二次設定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

在乖乖地跟著哈利來到他位於總部內的房間裡的一路上，伊格西都不由自主地在腦袋裡回想著他過去聽朋友提起過的性方面的事情。特別是關於Alpha跟Omega之間。

有的Alpha只是將Omega視作洩慾工具或是生育工具。就算是有感情，也有像狄恩那樣老是粗暴對待他母親的混帳Alpha。當然也有溫柔對待Omega的Alpha。

伊格西相信哈利應該是屬於溫柔的那一方。因為從這些日子以來短暫的相處所接觸到的哈利一向是溫和待人的。

不過，伊格西又突然想起在酒吧中，哈利因為狄恩手下的一句話而發怒，說著「禮儀成就不凡之人」並一眨眼間就華麗而瀟灑地解決了所有人的英姿，心臟忍不住怦怦直跳。

他無法確定在床上的哈利究竟會是哪一種？或者是兩種都不是，是他所沒想像過的？從未曾接納過Alpha的伊格西不免感到有些害怕，還有些……期待。

當伊格西在內心忐忑不安的胡思亂想時，哈利牽著他的手帶領著他走進了房裡，停下腳步後優雅地轉過身來面對伊格西，然後朝他伸出了手。

咦？那麼快？！被哈利的舉動一下子嚇得有些驚慌失措的伊格西身軀不由自主的僵硬了一下，反射性的想閉上眼睛。但就算他是個Omega卻也不是什麼羞答答的小姑娘，所以他忍住了。

還好他忍住了。

因為哈利只是將手越過站在門前的伊格西，關上他身後的門。

在聽到身後門板輕輕關上的聲響，再看到眼前哈利似笑非笑地望著自己的表情，伊格西緩緩地眨了眨眼，緊接著強烈的羞恥感慢半拍地襲擊了他。伊格西猛然地感到自己雙頰一陣燥熱。

但伊格西馬上用力咬住嘴裡兩頰的肉，決定裝作若無其事，倔強地挺直了腰幾乎可以算是用瞪視的直盯著哈利的眼睛。

哈利看到伊格西逞強的態度，並沒有多說什麼，只是深深地看了他一眼後，別開眼神脫下了自己的西裝外套，掛到了門口旁的衣帽架上。

伊格西一直在心底叫自己不要害怕、不要緊張、不要示弱、更不要別開臉，強迫自己盯著哈利的動作。有什麼好怕的，伊格西！不過就是被Alpha標記嘛！就算自己是Omega也絕不是什麼弱者，他可是將來要成為新的蘭斯洛特，跟哈利並肩作戰的金士曼！不過就是標記，閉上眼睛，咬一咬牙就過去了。

也不知道哈利是否有察覺到伊格西的想法，用手指解下領帶後，哈利手裡握著領帶，眼神在領帶跟伊格西之間快速的交替了一下，不知在想什麼。但最後他只是把領帶放到了架上，然後鬆開了自己的領口。

一連串隨性卻又優雅的動作，看得伊格西不知怎地心跳加速，忍不住在心底抱怨著，哈利明明只是在寬衣解帶而已，為何如此該死的性感迷人？

當哈利轉過頭來朝自己露出溫柔沉穩的笑容時，心亂如麻的伊格西終究還是低下了頭。像是為了掩飾緊張又害羞的情緒，伊格西手忙腳亂的將兩手伸到上衣下襬，眼看著就要掀起來時，卻被哈利一把壓住。

「別急。你剛剛吃過藥，剛剛才壓抑下熱潮期，我們必須慢慢培養情緒。」

「慢慢培養情緒……？」感受到哈利掌心覆在自己雙手手背上的溫度，伊格西幾乎可以聽到自己的心跳聲，喝止自己上昇的體溫，喘了一口氣後才遲疑的開口，「可、可是……」

哈利握住了伊格西的手，拉到他身體兩旁，近乎確信的問道：「你是第一次，對吧？」

「唔呃……」伊格西臉紅了起來，從蠕動的嘴唇裡擠出奇妙的音節。

莫名的自尊心讓他瞬間閃過想要對哈利說謊的念頭，但是看到哈利凝視著自己的柔和眼神，他還是選擇了老實點頭。一直以來都隱瞞著真實，避免與他人有肢體上親密接觸的伊格西當然是第一次。

看到伊格西點頭，哈利眼神更加柔和，他拉過伊格西的手，輕輕將他擁到了懷中。

在感受到透過衣物傳遞過來的溫暖的同時，有一種木質與情欲的香氣，像是佛手柑混著麝香的氣味鑽進了伊格西的鼻腔內。那是Alpha的信息素。而且還是一個Alpha刻意對著一個Omega－－哈利刻意對著伊格西－－所散發出來的。

一個Alpha可以有意識地對他人釋出信息素表達出內心的情緒。而哈利平常都刻意隱藏著。這還是伊格西第一次如此清楚的聞到。他甚至可以感知到哈利身上的這股信息素所蘊含著的意義。

從哈利身上傳來的是具有佔有慾望的信息素，清楚明白地表達了他確信著懷中這個Omega將會是屬於他的宣告。

意識到這一點，伊格西只覺得心臟更加不聽他的使喚。拼命將血液送上他的四肢、他的臉上，讓他體溫上升、臉頰發燙。

由於伊格西長年裝成Beta在街頭鬼混，自然也經常會接觸Alpha。事實上他的兩位好朋友就是Alpha。但他從沒那麼近距離的、近乎可以感受到對方的體溫程度的碰觸著一位Alpha，聞著Alpha針對一個Omega－－針對自己所散發出的強烈信息素

「……嗯……」

在散發著信息素的同時，哈利維持著擁抱伊格西的姿勢，慢慢將手移到他的後頸上，在Omega腺體的位置上輕輕撫摸著。粗糙卻又細膩的手感讓伊格西起了陣陣顫慄，忍不住從鼻腔內流洩出細微的呻吟聲。

雖然他從未嘗試過，但他也知道當用力摩擦腺體時，即使不在熱潮期也會散發出信息素。一般來說一個好的Alpha都會善待Omega。特別是散發出甜美信息素的Omega。因此有些Omega在有目的時會故意那麼作以便行事。但既然都偽裝成Beta了，伊格西自己平常當然都會避開那處部位，更別說是別人了。他從沒讓人摸過那裡。

伊格西過去並不清楚自己是什麼氣味。覺醒的那一次之後，以及剛才那一次，他都處在混亂絕望的狀態下，根本沒多餘的心力去仔細嗅聞自己身上的信息素。

但現在在哈利的引導下，伊格西清楚的聞到了自己身上傳出了茉莉跟甜橘般的甜香味，混合了哈利身上的Alpha氣息，兩者糾纏在一起，越來越濃稠黏密，巧妙的帶出了兩人內心的情潮。隨著心跳加速，兩人之間相貼的體溫也跟著越來越高。

哈利按摩著伊格西的腺體，嗅聞著他身上逐漸飄散出的香氣，一會之後突然開口問道：「你知道標記具體要怎麼做？」

「咦？呃……」還沉浸在猶如泡在溫泉中的舒適溫熱感中的伊格西聽到哈利的問題，在愣了幾秒鐘後，才不太確定的回答：「大概知道？」

他有在教科書上，以及朋友之間閒聊時聽說過。不外乎就是性交嘛。

但是哈利接下來所提出的質問卻讓他感到意外。

「你知道Alpha跟Omega之間有兩種標記結合方式嗎？」

他倒是不太清楚原來AO之間還有兩種標記方式，於是伊格西坦率地搖了搖頭。

「聽好了，伊格西。」看到伊格西搖頭，哈利鬆開了手，開始詳細為伊格西做出解說，「Alpha跟Omega之間的兩種標記結合方式，一種是短暫標記，一種是終身標記。短暫結合的話，Alpha只需要咬破Omega的腺體，把Alpha的信息素注入進去與Omega的融合就可以達成短暫標記結合。雖然每人體質不同，通常都可以維持半年左右。」

看到伊格西點頭，確定他都聽進去之後，哈利才又繼續往下說：「而終身標記，就是Alpha將陰莖插入Omega的體內，成結後將飽含著Alpha信息素的精液充分地灌注入Omega的子宮內，從內部吸收並融合，只要沒有意外，那將是接近永遠的結合。」

哈利直白的說明讓伊格西忍不住紅了臉，在內心吶喊著，為什麼他可以那麼平靜的解說啊！

而哈利並沒有對伊格西脹紅的臉多做表態，只是繼續說道：「一般來說終身標記一個人一生只能擁有一次，那是一種近乎靈魂的綁定。只有終身標記結合的Alpha跟Omega之間可以感知到那種聯繫。通常會持續至其中一方死亡。不論是Alpha還是Omega，失去了終身結合伴侶後被留下來的那一方都會感受到痛苦，有些比較脆弱的Omega甚至會精神錯亂。」

聽到這裡，伊格西臉色暗了下來。

他知道，他比誰都清楚那種失去了終身結合的Alpha伴侶的Omega會變成什麼樣。他的母親就是一個血淋淋的例子。那是他最恐懼的一種未來。

像是注意到伊格西低落的情緒，哈利又再度撫摸著伊格西的臉頰，而且更加溫柔。

「如果你只是想要暫時忍過考驗的話，那麼短暫標記就足以讓你在這段期間安然無恙。不過我相信你將會成為新一代的蘭斯洛特，正式加入金士曼。而我相信我不會讓你感受到失去伴侶的痛苦。所以我認為終身標記會是比較正確且保險的方法。」

說完，哈利凝視著伊格西，慎重的提出質問：「你想要選擇哪一種？」

看著哈利自信滿滿的模樣，伊格西有些驚訝，「……哈利？……你的意思好像是希望我選擇終身標記？」

「是的，伊格西」哈利點了點頭，「我想我的意思應該很清楚。」

「但是這樣不會帶給你困擾？……你難道都沒有過其他的Omega？」

出乎伊格西意料之外的，哈利搖了搖頭。

「如果說我沒有性經驗，那就是說謊。但我的確沒有標記過任何一個Omega。那是因為目前為止我還沒遇到合適的……讓我想要標記他的Omega。」說著，哈利伸出手撫摸著伊格西的臉，堅毅的表情慢慢轉換成笑容，「不過我現在遇到了。」

「……等等……」伊格西心臟瞬間停了一下，接著猛烈跳動起來，忽然明白了什麼的伊格西驚訝的指著自己，「我？」

哈利以沉默代替了回答，摩娑著伊格西泛起紅暈的臉頰，收起笑容但眼角依舊帶著笑意的問道：「我讓你選擇，是要必須每隔一段時間重新標記一次的短暫標記？還是一勞永逸的終身標記？」

伊格西想要問清楚哈利話中隱含著的意義，但哈利依然放在他臉頰上的手掌心的溫度燙著伊格西，讓他沒能細細思考，就像是被下了魔法般地開口回答：「……終身標記。」

「很好。」露出滿意的笑容，哈利傾身在伊格西的側頸上輕咬了一口，低聲說道：「……先讓我給你做短個暫標記，接下去會比較方便。」

當感受到博動的動脈上被齒尖抵住時，伊格西不自覺得全身一震。不知是因為要害被咬著所帶來的生命威脅還是身為Omega即將被Alpha標記所造成的自由喪失所帶來的本能恐懼，總之伊格西陷入了緊張的狀態。呼吸變得急促而沉重。

「放輕鬆，伊格西。」察覺到伊格西的緊張與恐懼，哈利柔聲安撫著他，「不用怕。」

接著在伊格西緊繃的肌肉放鬆下來後，哈利用力施力，咬破了伊格西腺體上的皮膚。

「唔啊……！」重要部位被咬破的疼痛感讓伊格西忍不住發出一聲痛呼。

刺痛過去後，不久前才感覺過的熱潮慢慢地從被住入Alpha信息素的部位蔓延開來。溫熱的感覺像是沿著血管流竄至四肢百骸。特別是下腹，不住地隱隱生疼並湧起了一股熱流，使得伊格西雙腿一軟，幾乎站不住腳。

從自己生理上的變化，伊格西馬上就察覺到自己正在被哈利強迫發情，忍不住驚訝的看向哈利。而哈利只是用溫柔的笑容對他做出說明。

「放心，因為你剛剛才吃過抑止劑，所以不至於到達失控的地步。我這麼做只是為了保證接下來的行為不會帶給你太大痛苦。」因為你是第一次。

哈利後面雖然沒說出口，但是伊格西可以察覺得到。哈利是顧慮到自己什麼經驗都沒有。所以雖然伊格西有種好像小時候躺在牙科診療椅上，聽著牙醫說「別怕，打麻醉是為了讓接下來的治療不會痛」的即視感，他也只是默默地吞了吞口水，點頭表示了解。

在獲得伊格西的理解後，哈利一邊舔拭著伊格西脖子上被自己咬破滲血的部位，一邊將兩手放到伊格西的腰上，潛入衣物內順著光滑的肌膚往上滑。在移到胸前柔軟的乳頭上後，用食指跟大拇指揉捏著。

「嗯……」伊格西抿住嘴唇忍耐哈利對自己敏感點的刺激帶來的陌生快感。很快地，在哈利的擺弄下，原本柔軟的小肉粒挺立起來，變得堅硬。

「啊……啊、嗯嗯……」

哈利的唇移到了伊格西因快感而難以抑止地吐出呻吟的唇上，輕而易舉的就長驅直入他的口腔內，攪弄著濕熱的內部。一手繼續來回按捏著伊格西的乳尖，哈利的另一手滑到了他的褲子裡，握住了早已勃起的陰莖，上下套弄著。

哈利帶給他所有的感覺都是那麼新鮮、那麼舒服、那麼爽。在激烈熱吻的間隙間流洩出呻吟，伊格西忍不住伸出了手緊抓著哈利的衣服，任由對方對自己予取予求。

「嗯……唔……嗯……哈利……」

瀰漫全身的酥麻快感刺激著伊格西的Omega本能。就像是為了接下來的行為做準備，伊格西的身體內部再度分泌出愛液，半濕未乾的褲子又被下身湧出的體液給沾濕。但他沒有多餘的心力去感覺到羞恥。因為實在太舒服了。很快地，伊格西就攤在哈利懷裡低喘著解放在哈利的手中。

「我們到床上去。」

還沉浸在初次體會到的高潮所帶來的空白中，朦朧之間，伊格西聽到哈利那麼說的下一秒鐘，他就被哈利打橫抱了起來。

「嗚哇！」伊格西真心嚇了一跳，反射性的驚叫一聲，瞪大雙眼看著哈利抱起自己還能輕鬆微笑的模樣，直感到不可思議。

就算他是Omega好了，雖然他平常穿著打扮像個小夥子，可他再怎麼說都是個成年男性，哈利居然輕鬆的就一把抱起他。而且還若無其事的抱著他走到床邊，輕輕地將他放到床上，彷彿他是什麼貴婦還是公主似地。

最讓伊格西震驚的是他自己居然並沒有因而覺得受到羞辱，反而感到哈利這樣真是該死的帥透了。天哪！他一定是被信息素給迷昏頭了，絕對是！

伊格西內心在Omega本能與男性自尊中間所進行的劇烈掙扎，在哈利俯身將雙手抵在床墊上，整個人壓到了伊格西身上凝視著他時，被硬生生打斷。

「哈、哈利。」仰望著俯視著自己的哈利，伊格西緊張的嗓子都啞了，哈利的名字被他叫得怪裡怪氣的。

但哈利並不在意，他只是輕聲下了指示，「伊格西，舉起雙手。」

在伊格西乖乖地舉起手後，哈利一口氣脫掉了伊格西的上衣，接著抬起他的屁股跟雙腿，靈巧的連同內褲一起脫下他的長褲。才一眨眼的功夫就被脫得精光的伊格西不由地一陣愕然。

但他還來不及細想，對方已經卡入了他的雙腿之間。在伊格西驚慌訝異的支吾聲中，哈利將他的雙腿拉高到他的肩膀上，掰開臀瓣，觀察著隱藏在股縫間那處流著水的小洞。

伊格西羞恥的脹紅了臉，忍不住扭動著身體想要逃離，並大喊著：「哈利！」

「嗯……應該夠濕了。」但伊格西的吼叫與掙扎被無視，哈利自言自語般地說著，突然就這麼對著穴口刺進了一根手指。

「咦、啊啊！」突如其來的衝擊讓伊格西仰起頭發出了一聲尖叫。

哈利的手指沒有受到太多阻力就侵入了伊格西那因Omega愛液而濕潤的高熱內部。雖然有自身分泌出的體液作為潤滑，但是畢竟還是第一次接受異物入侵，強烈的異物感還是讓伊格西感到奇妙的感受。

哈利試著移動手指並抽送了一下，發現裡面雖然很緊很窄卻也又濕又軟，似乎正在等待著接納Alpha的入侵。

「應該不會很痛吧？忍耐一下。」於是低聲安撫著伊格西，哈利又再插入了第二根手指。

「嗚嗚……」

當第三根也伸進來並在腸道內部擴張著時，伊格西皺起了眉，雙眼濛上一層水霧，咬著下唇忍耐著在快樂與難受的邊緣游走的感受。

「啊！哈……哈利……好、好了……我可以了！」

終於，在哈利戳刺著他的敏感點，帶來了強烈的快感時，伊格西再也忍受不了。他胡亂的搖著頭，大聲地哀求著。

由於伊格西還是處子，所以哈利還想再稍微擴張一下，不讓他太痛。

「嗚……哈利……求你……進來……」

但當伊格西用帶著哭腔的甜膩嗓音呼喚著自己的名字時，哈利還是投降了。他不讓伊格西察覺的嘆了一口氣，然後抽出了手指，拉開自己的褲子，掏出硬得發燙的陰莖。

第一次見識到哈利－－一個Alpha的巨大分身，伊格西倒抽了一口冷氣。但他什麼都來不及想了，因為哈利托起了他的腰，將那根燙得嚇人的凶器抵著他的入口處，破開了他的穴口慢慢地擠了進去。

「啊……啊啊……」撕裂般的疼痛緩慢而清晰地襲擊著伊格西，逼得他忍不住弓起身體，生理性的淚水從緊閉的眼角滑落。

「還好嗎，伊格西？」太過緊熱的肉壁幾乎很難推進，哈利皺起眉，一邊小心翼翼地退出一點再刺進一些，額頭冒出一些汗水，低聲地問道。

「嗯……」看著哈利因為自己而難得露出的表情，伊格西下身有點難受，心裡卻覺得很開心，於是小力地點了點頭。

當哈利全部都埋入了他的身體裡時，伊格西感到從兩人的結合處伴隨著熱流升起了一陣顫慄，全身上下都泛起了漂亮的紅暈。雖然有些撕裂傷跟血的氣味。但由於充分的擴張與自身的體液潤滑，再加上熱潮的影響，伊格西並沒有感到太大的疼痛感，只是有些酸脹感，以及更多的快感與充實感。

等待伊格西沒再皺緊眉頭，而是嘆息著溫熱的氣息後，哈利開始了緩慢的律動。慢慢抽出，再慢慢插入。觀察著伊格西的反應加快了抽插速度與力道。粗熱的肉棒不停地摩擦著濕軟的肉壁。

「啊、啊！唔……啊……哈利……哈利……」

一開始還有些難受的伊格西很快地就被快樂給帶著走，張開嘴吐出的不再是壓抑的悶哼，而是舒爽的呻吟。甜膩的呼喚著正在操著自己的Alpha。

因快感而從內部器官泉湧而出的愛液不斷隨著哈利進出的動作從穴口處被推擠而出，發出了淫靡的水聲。

激烈抽插著，哈利像是在找尋著什麼似地不斷變換著角度撞擊著濕熱的甬道，直到頂入一個緊窄的小口處。

當那處隱密的第二入口處被炙熱的巨物硬撐開來時，強烈的疼痛與酸脹感讓原本還沉溺於快感中的伊格西全身一震，不由地繃緊了肌肉，緊抓著哈利的手驚叫出聲。

「哈利？！這是什麼……啊、啊……！痛……好痛！」體內深處隱密的入口處不停地被捅開來的快感與強烈痛楚讓伊格西拋棄了羞恥與尊嚴，忘我地哭喊著。

「不用怕，伊格西……這裡就是Omega的子宮口了。會痛是正常的，忍耐一下。」邊低沉著嗓音安撫著伊格西，哈利一個勁地往那裡衝撞。

媽的！他都快痛死了，哈利居然還在用著一副學術的口吻在解說！

但他也只能在心裡罵，在體內最深處的貫穿的撕裂痛楚與同時而來的強烈酸麻感下伊格西完全沒有力氣反抗，只能不爭氣的顫抖著任由眼淚不聽使喚的落下，癱軟了身體承受著Alpha對深處極端敏感的部位猛力的抽插跟頂撞。

在一陣強而有力的頂入之後，伊格西突然感覺到體內的火熱凶器脹得更大了，卡著他的子宮口，然後猛地跳動著一股一股的滾燙液體沖刷著他的內部。又痛又爽的強烈感受讓伊格西顫抖著嘴唇發出虛弱的嗚咽抽蓄著被疼痛逼至高潮。白濁噴濺在兩人之間。

「啊……嗚嗚……」

又哭又喘的低吟著，伊格西下意識地扭動著屁股像是想逃離這種難以承受的感受。

「別動，」但是哈利扣住了伊格西的腰，壓抑著因高潮而帶著濃濃情欲的低沉嗓音，出聲訓誡：「現在我的結正卡在你的子宮裡……我們會連結一段時間直到完成標記過程為止……隨便亂動只會更痛。」

「……要多久？」

「大概半小時至一小時左右……難受？」

「……很熱……又脹又酸……而且疼……」將手覆在自己被填得微微突起的小腹上伊格西紅著眼眶抽了抽鼻子，小聲的嘟噥著。

哈利嘆了一口氣，有些無奈又心疼。

「因為你現在不是完全的熱潮期，而且又剛吃過抑止劑，所以無法完全屏蔽疼痛，但我想已經比非熱潮期下的標記好多了。」

伊格西忍不住瑟縮了一下。這種痛已經算是好多了？那要是一般狀況下會有多痛他簡直無法想像。難怪Omega會有熱潮期。不然一定大部分的Omega一定都不願意被標記。更不用說生孩子了……生孩子？

「哈利！」忽然想到這一點，伊格西突然驚慌的大叫著哈利的名字，哈利也不禁有些驚訝的望著他。

「我……我不會懷孕吧？」

哈利凝視著緊張兮兮的伊格西，像是在思考什麼，一會後才回道：「理論上，非熱潮期不容易懷孕，而且通常第一次標記的時候很少懷孕。」

聽到哈利的答案後，伊格西鬆了一口氣。倒不是說他不想生哈利的孩子，只是他可從來沒想過要懷孕生子。

吻了伊格西的臉後哈利又補充道：「而且就算懷孕，依照懷孕日程，我想也不至於影響考驗結果。等孩子出生後再正式赴任也是可以。」

「呃……重點是這樣嗎？」伊格西眨了眨眼，不知該說什麼，因為他發現哈利並不排斥讓他替他生孩子這一點讓他莫名的有些開心。

之後哈利在不撕扯到兩人之間連結的狀況下，換了個兩人都能夠舒服的姿勢抱住了伊格西，兩人斷斷續續的談著今天任務的事。

他們大概是極少數在等待著結消退的過程中不是述說甜言蜜語，而是在進行生理與機會教育的AO結合伴侶了吧。

半小時候，結慢慢地開始消退。而累了一天，身心都承受著激烈衝擊的伊格西在內部終於從壓迫中解放的放鬆中，開始覺得昏昏欲睡。

「這樣一來你就是我的Omega了，什麼都不用擔心，睡吧，我會處理一切。」

模模糊糊間，哈利溫柔可靠的聲音在耳邊響起。

總而言之，看樣子終身標記是成功了。伊格西安文現在是哈利哈特的Omega了。

本來就累得只想好好睡一覺的伊格西，在他的Alpha猶如安眠曲般的溫暖懷抱中，閉上了雙眼，沉入夢鄉內。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿


	2. [Kingsman]【HE】愛情的條件 (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：ABO生子
> 
> Alpha!Harry/Omega!Eggsy
> 
> 不好吃的孕期肉注意（但是準爸爸並不知道，所以……我愛宮口PLAY（毆）

＿＿＿

 

 

坐在哈利家中辦公室內的桌上，紅著臉，伊格西低頭望著自己那即使衣領不整也依然優雅英俊的Alpha抬頭鏡片後的深色瞳孔似笑非笑地望著自己，一手放在自己的大腿上一手搖晃著手中的威士忌杯，發出清脆的聲響，心跳的聲音似乎也跟著越來越大聲。

即使隔著布料，手掌滑過大腿內側的感觸依然讓伊格西全身一陣顫慄，呼吸不由得急促起來，垂下微微顫動的睫毛有些茫然的想著，這一整天短短幾小時以來他所經歷的心情起伏實在太大了。

他原本以為梅林給他們三人的考驗是要去勾引一位女性Beta，結果當他從昏迷中清醒過來時，卻發現自己被綁在了火車軌道上，一個全身黑衣的怪人威脅他要是不說出關於金士曼的秘密就會被火車輾斃。

即使肚子裡有著小生命，怕死的求生本能也不斷的教唆他，然而伊格西只是大聲叫罵，始終沒有鬆口。因為他想，就算死他也不會背叛哈利對他的信任。

豁出去的結果，在火車通過後迎接驚嚇過後的伊格西的是哈利讚賞與驕傲的眼神。

而現在，那雙眼神又多了些濃重的慾望。沐浴在哈利凝視著自己那雙不知該如何說明其中情愫的眼神，想到接下來會發生的事，伊格西難掩逐漸升快的心跳。

當伊格西在通過考驗，並心情愉悅的欣賞完那個廢材查理求饒的精采畫面後，聽到梅林說他們將有24小時的獨處時間時，要說他沒有期待，那就是騙人的。

當哈利在總部門口邀請他坐上他的車，當哈利在車裡詢問－－或者該說指示－－他，「今晚住在我家，晚餐你想要鱸魚還是牛排？」時，一邊回答牛排，盈滿伊格西胸口的全是期待與興奮。

然而應該說哈利真不愧是年長的紳士嗎？他們相處了大半天，哈利都沒對他做什麼太過親密的舉動。

哈利只是像一個溫厚的長輩帶著他去見識金士曼的裝備、訂製西服，還與目前他任務中的目標華倫坦狹路相逢，哈利中途還趁著伊格西試穿西裝時離開了一會，雖然哈利回來時除了稱讚自己很合身以外什麼都沒說，但伊格西心知肚明想必是去進行對華倫坦的偵查了。

伊格西沒有開口詢問，因為沒有必要，哈利在伊格西用帶著疑問的眼神看著他的瞬間就已經先開口對他說：「等過了明天，就算你不想知道我也會全部對你說。」

哈利的話讓伊格西愣了一下，緊接著湧上了喜悅與希望。他知道哈利話中的意思就是說，明天的最終考驗結束後，等他成為新任的蘭斯洛特後，哈利就會將任務的內容全部與他分享。於公於私，他都會成為哈利最親密的搭擋。他將會跟哈利一同並肩作戰，這將是多麼美好的未來。

沉浸在對未來的幻想中，伊格西心裡飄飄然的。

而當哈利帶著伊格西以及ＪＢ一起回家後，哈利也並沒有對伊格西做出除了在上下車時牽住他手，或是在進門後摟著他的腰以外的肢體接觸。而這讓伊格西有一點點－－好吧，其實還蠻－－失望的。

不能怪伊格西，畢竟他還很年輕，又處於初期懷孕的狀態，會想跟自己的Alpha有親暱的行為是非常正常的，更何況他跟哈利一直聚少離多，好不容易有個24小時的獨處時間，這個年輕的Omega只想跟自己的Alpha膩在一起。

然而哈利並沒有親吻他或做什麼，他只是牽著他的手，像騎士引領著他的公主般，帶著溫和的微笑向伊格西介紹他家裡每一處地方。然後他們坐在沙發上，由哈利開口詢問，再由伊格西回答著關於伊格西接受訓練與考驗的點點滴滴。

能跟哈利分享自己的經歷，這當然是很開心的事，但是，他還想要更多的碰觸。然而伊格西並不知道該怎麼做，或者說，他微妙的自尊心阻止了他主動去求歡。因為他自己過去的經驗，只要看到Omega－－其中甚至包括了自己的母親－－像是飢渴的婊子那樣黏上Alpha，他就感到噁心。更別說要自己主動去做那種事。

而且他知道哈利跟其他Alpha大大的不同。他不敢確定要是自己主動去誘惑他的話哈利會怎麼想。所以雖然伊格西很希望哈利擁抱他、碰觸他、吻他，但直到晚餐前他們都只是並肩坐在沙發上，什麼都沒做。

晚餐時，哈利也不像一般浪漫愛情電影中的男主角般說些甜言蜜語，而是一板一眼的指導伊格西正確的用餐禮儀。

面對這種與其說是一對伴侶，不如說是老師與學生的狀況，伊格西難免感到有些無趣，但他還是努力的在哈利溫和又嚴謹的一邊用餐一邊指導中學習正確的西餐禮儀。

「做得很好，伊格西。」伊格西覺得自己真是糟糕，因為縱有再多不滿，看到哈利微笑著如此稱讚自己，他還是忍不住笑得像個傻瓜。

在用完甜點後，伊格西拿起盤子作勢想要站起身，但哈利只是更快的站起身並出聲阻止了他，「讓我來就好。」

看著哈利收拾餐具走進廚房的背影，伊格西心裡既感動又有些不安。

因為對伊格西來說，他長年所混的世界裡，除了他早逝的父親以外，他從未看過一個Alpha如此溫柔又有耐心的對待一個Omega，還是一個早就被他標記，身心完全屬於他的Omega。

伊格西不禁想到難不成哈利知道他懷孕了？於是他趁著哈利在廚房洗餐具時偷偷發簡訊問梅林是不是有透漏訊息，結果只得到他一個【你只能選擇相信我，而且我得好心提醒你，你的老丈夫並不是各方面都萬能完美，也有遲鈍以及衝動的地方，你必須知道這一點，小新娘。】的回應。

梅林總是有辦法在令人安心的同時也令人火大。而且哈利即使不是各方面都萬能完美，他也已經是他所接觸過的Alpha……不，所有人類之中最棒的。

就在伊格西那麼想著，嘴角帶著笑容將視線離開手機抬起頭來時，已經從廚房裡回來的哈利正站在他身旁盯著他，面無表情。

伊格西嚇了一跳，愣愣的抬頭望著那雙彷彿壓抑著什麼感情的褐色眼眸。

「呃……抱歉，哈利……？」雖然哈利什麼都沒說，但他周身突然散發出的隱含著侵略性的Alpha信息素讓身為他的Omega的伊格西出於本能的感到有些害怕與服從，雖然不明所以，還是輕聲的道了歉。

哈利很快的回問：「為了什麼？」

由於聲音異常低沉，伊格西忍不住全身微微一顫，縮起了脖子像做錯事的孩子。

「……在你忙的時候看手機？」

這次並沒有回答，哈利只是凝視著伊格西。

「……哈利？」被他看得有些發毛，伊格西趕緊將手機收回自己的褲子口袋裡，卻不知道他這樣做反而讓哈利更加皺起了眉頭。

哈利沒有說出口，伊格西剛才低頭望著手機時臉上的笑容讓他感到忌妒。只要一想到讓伊格西露出那種笑容的是除了自己以外的某個人，他就感到非常的不高興。但他不可能對伊格西問說你剛才是看到了什麼在笑？這簡直就是愛吃醋又霸道的蠢Alpha才會做的事。

於是這個並不蠢只是依然愛吃醋又霸道的Alpha做了一個非常不紳士的舉動。

他低下頭，略顯粗魯的將手插入伊格西淡褐色的短髮中，施力抬起伊格西的頭，在那雙驚慌的眼神注視下吻了他。

「唔嗯！？

感受到突如其來的壓迫，以及撬開唇瓣硬闖入的舌頭，雖說伊格西並不是沒期待過哈利的吻，但是這太突然了。

所以伊格西反射性的伸出手握了哈利的手，試圖在親吻的空隙間做出反抗，「……等……哈、哈利……」

然而Omega的反抗卻只是加深了Alpha的侵略本能，讓他下意識的加重了往下壓迫的力道，並更加用舌頭在伊格西的口腔內攪動，讓這個試圖反抗他的Omega只能無力的發出悶悶的呻吟任由自己擺布。

其實，哈利早就想要吻伊格西了，在他進了他的車裡時、在他們進了金士曼裁縫店的小隔間裡時、在他看到伊格西身穿著西裝像個完美的紳士時、在他牽著伊格西的手領著他進了自己家門時、在他們坐在沙發上時。

面對伊格西的時候，哈利幾乎是無時無刻不在壓抑著想要碰他、吻他、擁抱他，甚至更進一步的欲望。一個Alpha面對自己心愛、並完全屬於自己的Omega，要壓抑自己的本能是非常困難的事。但哈利不希望傷到伊格西或讓他感到害怕（因為他知道伊格西本來對Alpha並沒有好感）而且他希望自己在伊格西面前是可靠穩重值得信賴的。

所以哈利表面上一直都維持著紳士的形象，直到剛才因為無聊的吃醋而破功。

「嗯……嗯……唔……」

在吻了好一會後，伊格西帶著哭腔的鼻音，以及淚眼矇矓的模樣讓哈利心下一緊，有些後悔剛才一時衝動，於是他鬆開了因缺氧而滿臉通紅的伊格西，用手擦去從泛紅的眼角擠出的水珠，輕拍著那劇烈起伏的背。

等到伊格西氣息平緩下來後，哈利輕聲的在他的耳邊問道：「抱歉，還好嗎？」

搖了搖頭，伊格西沉默了一會後，低下頭，抬起眼望著哈利，雖有些害臊還是小聲的說道：「我……我覺得很舒服……」

哈利的眼睛難得的瞪大了起來，在無言的凝視了伊格西許久後，拉起了伊格西的手，一路擁著他的腰，然後，出乎伊格西意料外的將他帶入了自己的辦公室。

伊格西原本還以為他們會就這麼進臥室內，但是哈利卻突然寬衣解帶，拿出威士忌，分別各倒了一杯，坐在辦公椅上開始慢慢談起他的過去。

一開始還有些愕然，不過伊格西聽著哈利一邊細數著牆上的八卦報一邊敘述著關於他從訓練生、第一次執行任務、等等過往，並沐浴在那雙溫柔的眼神中時，伊格西感到一種溫暖的喜悅漸漸湧上心頭。

因為他突然明瞭，哈利正在與他分享自己的過去。其中的意義代表了，哈利把他當成親密到足以將自己的隱私都分享的人。對於一個必須長期保持秘密的資深特務來說還有比這個能證明愛情的嗎？

意識到這一點後，伊格西再也止不住滿臉的笑容，在哈利的話告一段落後，他忍不住走了過去，站到哈利身邊，心情很好的笑著，明知故問，「我還沒通過考驗，現在就讓我知道這些好嗎？」

哈利看著他，像在思考著什麼，一會後他突然伸手握住伊格西的手，將他拉到了辦公桌上坐著，抬頭望著他，開口說道：「我認為一對真心的伴侶之間不應有隱私，所以只要是私事我什麼都可以讓你知道。」

這就像是告白。而且還是比起我愛你，還要更加深刻的告白。

瞬間，伊格西感到有股熱潮從小腹湧上，同時鼻腔內一陣酸澀，眼眶濕熱。並對哈利感到有些抱歉，哈利對他那麼說，他卻隱瞞了他懷孕的事實。

伊格西幾乎就想馬上衝口而出。然而他想了許久最後還是保留了起來。因為他想，不到幾小時了，他明天通過最終考驗後就可以對哈利說了，這不是惡意的隱瞞，這是他要送給哈利的驚喜。

因此伊格西吸了吸鼻子，彎起嘴角低聲對他的Alpha說道：「……那我必須跟你坦白……我想被你操，想好久了。」

他不想再維持無聊的自尊心了，他的Alpha是那麼的好，世界上最好的，他還放著等著被別人撿走嗎？

伊格西那麼說完後，哈利大概只遲疑了半秒鐘。

臉上浮現出像是笑容又像是狩獵者的表情，哈利將手中的酒杯放下，兩隻手從膝蓋順著大腿內側一路滑到了伊格西的股間，透過布料在那已突起的腫脹部位揉捏。

「嗯……啊……」

模糊的快感讓伊格西縮了一下身體，接著在哈利拉開拉鍊之後，直接的碰觸所帶來的更加鮮明的刺激讓伊格西的身軀不由自主地隨著陰莖被磨擦的快感一跳一跳的抽搐著，忍不住咬著自己的手指，張著因快感而有些朦朧的視線望著正用那修長的手掌撫慰玩弄著他勃起的Alpha。

哈利的性愛技巧就跟他戰鬥的技術一樣棒，再加上伊格西之前也不過就那麼一次性經驗，沒兩三下就粗喘著氣解放在哈利的手中。

哈利在不住顫抖的大腿內側吻了一下，像是安慰似的，或者以他接下來的行為來說，類似打針前塗抹酒精的舉動。因為他之前就一直在不住一張一合的入口處打轉的手指就在他吻了伊格西的大腿之後推開皺褶長驅直入。

「唔啊！」即使已有心理準備，但被侵入的異物感還是讓伊格西忍不住瑟縮了一下，發出有點疼的驚呼。

「放輕鬆，伊格西……你太緊了……」哈利一邊緩慢而溫和的抽送著手指，一邊低聲安撫。

「說得……簡單……我不知道該怎麼……嗯嗯！」伊格西又羞又氣的喘著氣，對著一派輕鬆的Alpha抱怨。

而他的Alpha也不在意他的態度，只是溫柔的指導，「慢慢呼吸……然後放鬆……對……就像這樣……」

不久，在雙方的努力下，感覺到原本緊到連一根手指都很難動的甬道開始變得柔軟，並因內部自主分泌出的溫熱體液而開始濕潤後，哈利又加入了第二根手指。除了抽送以外，還加入了擴張的動作。

在哈利深入第三根手指並戳刺著敏感點時伊格西終於忍不住伸手阻止哈利再繼續開拓他，「嗚……我……我們還是……還是到床上吧。」

不是說他不想在辦公室桌上做愛，只是這才第二次的性經驗，他可不想在辦公室裡，以後再說吧。

「悉聽尊便，我的小王子。」笑了笑，哈利抽出手指，在伊格西的手背上吻了一下。

拒絕了哈利的公主抱，伊格西在哈利的亦步亦趨的陪伴下，來到了哈利的臥房內。

坐到了床上，伊格西主動岔開雙腿，期待又緊張的看著自身的Alpha脫去上衣後露出那一身不符合年齡的精實且恰到好處的肌肉欺身而來的模樣。

將身體卡入伊格西修長勻稱的雙腿間，哈利溫柔的吻著因興奮而顫抖著的Omega的腳趾，然後一路從腳踝、小腿、慢慢的吻上大腿內側，最後停留在臀縫間那處因為之前的擴張而不斷收縮著的濕熱小洞。

「唔啊？！」

在感覺到濕濕軟軟的舌頭推開了穴口在入口處蠕動的滋味，伊格西忍不住感到頭皮發麻，雙腳不住擺動，滿臉通紅的大叫，「夠……夠了……不要再……哈利……快點……直接捅進來！」

「有點耐心，伊格西。」伊格西的反應讓哈利覺得很可愛，雖然想再看下去，不過他的欲望也脹得有些發疼，所以他低笑著說完，伸手越過淚眼瞪著他的伊格西，從床頭櫃裡取出了一片小而薄的方形塑膠套。

「保……險套？」伊格西一時之間，差點要說出已經不需要了，因為他已經懷孕了。但是伊格西的話在喉嚨裡滾了幾圈後，換個方式溜出了嘴，「你……你不想有孩子？」

「不，如果你願意，我當然想。」

哈利幾乎是即答的反應讓伊格西鬆了一口氣。

「不過你還年輕，伊格西……我擔心會造成你的負擔。」

「……不會……」下意識的將手覆在自己的下腹，伊格西想，這才不是什麼負擔，這是……哈利送給他的寶物。

嘴角情不自禁的浮現起微笑，伊格西輕聲說道：「我想……想要生你的孩子……所以我們不需要套子。」

身體微微僵硬了一下，哈利將手放在伊格西的肩膀上，低聲問道：「伊格西……你明白你剛才說了什麼？」

「嗯，我們不需要帶套子……因為……」想是不懂哈利為何那麼問，伊格西眨了眨眼，望著哈利的眼神閃著水光，臉上浮起紅暈，「我是說，你不想射在我裡面嗎？」

望著睜著一雙無辜的狗狗眼的伊格西，哈利忍不住在心裡重重的嘆了一口氣。

這顆傻蛋……伊格西知不知道這句話對一個Alpha的殺傷力有多大？

身為一個訓練有素的資深特務，哈利有自信他已經盡可能的將Alpha侵略與占有的本能壓抑到最低的程度，然而眼前這個Omega卻總是有辦法挑起那隱藏在紳士外皮下，如同思春少年般的性衝動以及雄性的本能。

「……你得為你剛才說出的話做好準備，伊格西，」進入了某種類似本能狀態的哈利摘下了眼睛放到一旁的床頭櫃上，用雙手捧起了伊格西的臉，在他耳邊低沉著無法抑制的情慾，「我可能沒辦法壓抑我自己。」

伊格西很快就用自己的肉體深深體會到哈利的話不是假設性，而是肯定性的警告。

雖然伊格西是個健康強壯的Omega，但一來他現在不是發情期狀態，二來他這次才第二次性愛，又是初期懷孕的狀況，要承受一個Alpha有些失控的凌厲攻勢，對他來說是有些太過了。

「嗚……啊、啊！哈……哈利……嗯啊……」

一腳被高高拉起，狠狠的被衝撞，不知道是第幾次被操到高潮的伊格西緊緊抓著枕頭，在劇烈的搖晃下因強烈的快感而胡亂的搖著頭哭喊。

抓著伊格西不住顫抖抽搐的大腿，哈利不停的挺動著腰臀猛烈頂入、用火熱的粗硬肉棒撞開那又濕又緊的柔軟肉壁。

體內深處的敏感點不斷被撞開、推擠、摩擦的酥麻快感像是電流隨著哈利的進進出出而不斷刺激，快感逼得伊格西只能放聲哭喊、扭動呻吟。

「哈啊……嗯……唔……啊、啊啊啊？！」

忽然間，當哈利突然頂到深處某個小小的洞口時，猛烈襲來的酸疼快感彷彿電流般瞬間竄上大腦，引起伊格西全身大大的一抖，瞪大雙眼，發出高亢的尖叫，幾乎要跳起來。

上一次的經驗讓他很快的察覺到哈利現在正戳刺著的部位是他的第二重入口……Omega器官的入口處……也就是子宮口。

比起第一次只有疼痛，這次的感覺很酸、很疼、很麻……也很爽。

沉溺在極致的茫然間，伊格西突然想到，要是哈利撞開並進入的話，會不會對肚子裡的寶寶有什麼影響？

「不……不行……啊！」一想到這裡，伊格西下意識的伸出手抵在哈利的胸腹間，慌亂的搖頭，想要推開不斷往子宮口進攻的Alpha，「唔……你……你不能再進來了……」

然而哈利像是沒聽見，只是一個勁的抽插、律動。體內極端敏感的小小入口處不斷被撞擊，每次都撞得伊格西全身發麻，渾身上下痠軟無力，只能像是哀求般不斷啜泣著。

「……求……求你……哈利……不要再撞那裡了……嗚……嗚嗚……」

終於，Alpha聽見了Omega小聲的示弱，他減緩了律動的速度，抱起哭得滿臉淚水的伊格西，低聲抱歉，「很難受？」

「不……就……太……太深了……會……壞……壞掉……」由於太過的快感頭腦有些錯亂的伊格西搖頭哽咽著，「就……輕一點……」

「好的，伊格西……」

雖然那處緊窄而柔韌的部位是那麼的有吸引力，但伊格西難得如此示弱，哈利怎麼狠得下心。於是他吻了那張濕搭搭的臉，並稍微往後退，依依不捨的將前端離開了小小的洞口，然後繼續在Omega緊致卻又柔軟的甬道內律動。

不知道又過了多久，被搖晃得頭昏眼花的伊格西已經從哭喊到啜泣，意識逐漸模糊的時候，哈利在一次又深又重的撞擊後停了下來。感覺到體內濕熱的感受逐漸蔓延開來，伊格西無意識間將手覆在小腹上，像是在確認裡頭的寶貝沒有問題後才深深吐出一口滿足的氣息。

「嗯……」

在迷迷糊糊中，伊格西感覺到自己被溫暖的懷抱保護著，一聲低沉而溫柔的聲音在他耳邊深情呼喚著他。

「……我愛你，伊格西……」

伊格西的眼淚不禁奪眶而出，就差一點點，他就要說出他也愛哈利了，但是他還是忍住了。因為他想，他要把禮物留到最合適的時候。

所以他只是抬起酸軟無力的手，拉過哈利的臉，微笑著用吻取代回答。

在哈利幫他清理完後，伊格西窩在哈利的懷抱中，即使閉著眼睛，他也可以感覺得到哈利臉上的溫暖笑意。沉浸在滿滿的幸福感中，累壞了的伊格西沉沉睡去。

第二天，伊格西在滿滿的幸福感中醒來。

他夢到了一個很幸福的夢。他、哈利、還有一個跟他們倆人都很像的小女孩。三個人牽著ＪＢ，在公園裡散步。

在吃著哈利為他準備的豐盛早餐時，伊格西只覺得未來充滿了希望。

一切都是那麼的美好幸福。

然而就如同灰姑娘的午夜鐘響。

伊格西的美夢，對於幸福未來的所有希望，都隨著一聲槍響而結束了。

他真的很想成為蘭斯洛特，很想讓哈利以他為榮，更希望能永遠跟哈利在一起，與肚子中的小生命。

但是，他沒有辦法對ＪＢ開槍。

該死的，面對那一雙對自己只有信任毫無懷疑的大眼，他怎麼可能有辦法扣下板機？

也許真的是Omega本能在作祟，也許他還是不適合成為特務。但他無論如何不可能犧牲一條無辜的小生命，成全自己的未來。他該死的就是做不到。

他知道自己讓哈利失望了。

「等我回來再處理你留下的麻煩。」

丟下這句話，哈利無視伊格西那雙帶著歉意與委屈的淚眼，拿起一旁的外套轉過身，走出了房間。

然後，他再也沒有回來。

在幾個小時之後，在撕裂靈魂般的強大悲慟與肉體因突然喪失標記對象而實際感受到的劇烈痛楚中，伊格西哭喊著哈利的名字在心裡懊悔。

他還沒來得及告訴他，他的肚子裡有他們兩人的孩子，他甚至還沒跟哈利說他也愛他。

他對哈利所說的最後一句話，是傷了他心的殘忍氣話。

對不起，哈利，對不起。

捲縮在地板上顫抖著身軀痛哭、啜泣，伊格西在心中不斷對哈利道歉。如果他對ＪＢ開了槍，他就可以成為蘭斯洛特，他就可以陪著哈利一起出任務，即使他的能力比不上哈利，但他至少可以幫哈利擋子彈。

如果時光可以倒流，這次伊格西絕對會扣下板機，為了哈利。

然而，時光不會倒流。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

但是，人可以吐便當。

**Author's Note:**

> ＿＿＿
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 不要問我為何如此學術……哈利就是一直在那裡給我解說啊！（掩面）
> 
> 上床時也不忘教育伊格西的哈利真不愧是資深金士曼XD  
> （其實只是因為主要是伊格西視點，所以都沒寫到哈利在想什麼  
> 要是寫出來的話估計挺變態的（毆）  
> 比如說他拿著領帶在看伊格西的時候其實是在想著要不要綁起來之類的XD
> 
> 結合後就要開始談戀愛了……吧。
> 
> 順說，因為我有點忘記哈利住院的時間點，所以就乾脆擺到了標記之後  
> 跟電影不符合的地方就請當作AU吧（反正ABO本來就算AU了XD）


End file.
